deseo abrasador
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: - Quiero hacerte el amor todo el día en mi cama.


_DISCLAIMER APPLIED_

* * *

-

-

-

**deseo abrasador**

_deseo que quema.  
deseo que se siente con mucha fuerza_.

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Él vio a esa etérea criatura caminando como si las frías brisas de verano no la golpeasen sino la acariciasen. Caminaba con seguridad y con postura que resaltaba su femineidad y su paso agraciado. Llevaba un vestido blanco de primavera, con unas sandalias rojas y un saco de lana grisáceo, una cartera negra cruzada y unos auriculares grandes a cada lado de su oreja. Pero no fue solamente su paso o su forma de vestir lo que le llamó la atención.

Ello fue en parte.

Pero fue su cabello, corto, rosa y sus ojos verdes brillantes bajo la luz solar y su sonrisa natural en su rostro.

El vio a esa etérea criatura a las 11.46 a.m, cuando las puertas del subte se cerraron en su cara por quedar con la boca abierta cuando la miraba. Ella, percatándose, se volvió a verlo. Le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo y el subte se alejó.

Sasuke quedó anonadado.

-

-

-

Sasuke respiró con dificultad, su visión era nublosa y sus piernas le temblaban. Maldijo a Naruto y a sus métodos de diversión. Esperaba a ver dejado lo suficientemente atrás a esa banda de matones.

Naruto y su brillante idea de 'salir a divertirse' después del trabajo, eso significaba problemas. Si le hubiese dicho que al bar donde iban a ir era de nudistas, no hubiese ido. '_Estúpido descerebrado_' pensó Sasuke mientras intentaba apurar el paso. Si Naruto hubiese sabido que **NO** podía llevarse a una mujer de ese bar, y no hubiese causado problemas, los guardias no hubiesen comenzado a pelearles.

O tal vez si. Pero sería por culpa de Naruto. Siempre era la culpa de Naruto.

Cayó de rodillas del dolor en las cotillas. – Maldito Naruto. – murmuró por lo bajo. Escuchó unos pasos detrás de él. Cerró los ojos. Lo habían encontrado. Dejó que el cansancio dominara su cuerpo y se tiró en el suelo. Los pasos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y rápidos.

Unas suaves manos le dieron vuelta delicadamente, intentó abrir los ojos pero a duras penas pudo, escuchó la voz de alguien, y luego cayó en la inconsciencia.

-

-

-

Lo primero que notó Sasuke, cuando despertó fue que estaba en una cama desconocida. Lo segundo que notó fue que estaba desnudo.

'_¿Dónde demonios estoy?_' pensó mientras inspeccionaba el lugar. Y por primera vez sintió algo parecido a la incertidumbre. Nunca le había ocurrido algo como esto. Y es que era la primera vez que se encontraba en un lugar desconocido y sin ropa. '_¿Dónde está mi ropa?_', buscó con la mirada pero no encontró nada.

-¿Dónde está?

Sasuke miró hacia donde venía esa voz desconocida. La puerta se abrió y una mujer rubia de ojos celestes le devolvió la mirada. Llevaba el pelo atado en una coleta alta y vestía unos pantalones azules con una remera grande violeta. Se quedó unos segundos parada al lado de la puerta, mirándolo de arriba abajo, pausando su mirada en un punto en especial entre sus piernas.

Sasuke sintió calor en las mejillas. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la rubia abrió la boca.

-Sakura, tu _no-pequeño_ amigo está despierto. – anunció mientras caminaba sin inmutarse de ver a un hombre desnudo hace segundos. Se acercó al baúl que estaba al final de la habitación y se entretuvo buscando algo. – ¡no está aquí! – dijo al rato de buscar. Levantó la mirada y se volvió a Sasuke. – Tienes cara de Sanosuke. - dijo después de observarlo detenidamente.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y volvió a abrir la boca para ser silenciado por otra voz. La de Sakura, quien entró en la habitación. – Ino, está debajo de las revistas de _Art pop._

Sakura avanzó por la habitación y Sasuke al reconoció enseguida por su forma de caminar y su característico pelo rosa. Vestía, esta vez, un vestido verde que le quedaba un poco holgado. Pero era trasparente y podía notar que no llevaba ropa interior. Su cuerpo ardió cuando con sus ojos recorrió cada curva de su cuerpo. Llevaba una toalla y estaba limpiándose la pintura de las manos. Caminó sin siquiera mirarlo hasta el baúl. Se agachó para buscar algo y Sasuke tuvo que admitir que esta muchacha tenía el mejor trasero que había visto alguna vez.

-Acá está, - dijo Sakura extendiendo la revista hacia la rubia. Finalmente se volvió a Sasuke. - ¿Tienes hambre?

-¿Dónde está mi ropa?

Sakura se volvió a Ino. - ¿Le preguntaste el nombre?

-Es Sanosuke. – respondió Ino, quien estaba ojeando la revista.

-No me llamo Sanosuke.

Ninguna de las dos mujeres no le prestaron atención y se volvieron a verlo con curiosidad escrita en sus rostros. Sasuke sintiéndose observado se apresuró a tomar la sabana y taparse la cintura. La mirada de las mujeres fue más directa y Sasuke trató de pararse de una manera para que su parte observada no fuese tan obvio a través de la fina sábana.

Sakura e Ino todavía lo observaban.

-¿Ves lo que te digo? – preguntó Sakura. – ¿No tiene el mejor aura que hayas visto alguna vez?

-Definitivamente. Apuesto que tuvo un pasado oscuro en su otra vida.

-¿Eso crees?

-Seguro. Tenemos que hablarle para que Anko le haga una regresión.

-Sin duda tienes razón.

Muy bien, estas mujeres están locas.

-Señoritas, - dijo entre dientes, - necesito mi ropa.

-Ves lo que te digo, la forma en la que su aura cambia es magnifica. – habló Sakura sin darle importancia a lo que Sasuke decía.

-Lo veo, voy a consultar esto con el antiguo libro. – Ino salió de la habitación con la revista en mano. Sakura volvió la mirada a Sasuke.

-¿Tienes hambre?

¿Cómo hacía eso? ¿Cómo pasaba de un tema a otro y volvía al tema original de nuevo?

-No, - respondió intentando mantener la calma. – Quiero mi ropa.

Sakura arrugó la cara. - ¿Qué le haces a las etiquetas de tu ropa?

Sasuke le miró con detenimiento. Frunció el ceño e intentó mantener la calma pero había algo en esta mujer que se lo hacía muy difícil. - ¿Qué intentas decir?

-Bueno, veras... tu ropa estaba llena de sangre.

-¿Y?

-Solamente quería lavarlo...

-Oh demonios, ¿Lavaste mi ropa?

-No fue el lavado lo que las dañó demasiado, sino el planchado.

-¿Planchaste mis pantalones de _cuero_?

-No sabía que era cuero, eran demasiado suaves para serlo, pensé que era de algodón. Me pareció extraño y como yo lavo mis vestidos de algodón todo el tiempo, no pensé que tus pantalones iban a achicarse.

Sasuke se pasó una manos sobre sus cabellos, olvidando que su mano mantenía la sábana alrededor de su cintura.

-Ups, - dijo Sakura sin apartar la mirada de lo que Kami le había dado a ese hombre. ¡Gracias Kami-sama!

Sasuke se apresuró a tapar su desnudo. Esto no esta bien. ¿Cómo iba a salir del apartamento a la mitad del día _sin_ ropa?

-Sabes, - dijo ella, - realmente no deberías cortar las etiquetas de tu ropa.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se sintió así de irritado. Ni siquiera Naruto podía lograrlo con su estupidez. –Esos pantalones, estaban hecho a mano. No llevan etiquetas.

-Oh, - fue todo lo que dijo. – Te hubiese comprado unos pantalones pero no sabía que talle eras.

-Al menos está mi billetera ¿no?

.Mmmh... Bueno, veras.

Sasuke estaba odiando cuando sus frases comenzaban así.

-Los tenía cuando fui a lavarte la ropa, y no tenía monedas, entonces dejé tu billetera y llaves arriba del lavarropas. Pensé que iba a volver enseguida y lo hice. Pero alguien fue más rápido, y cuando volví no estaba más ni la billetera ni las llaves.

-Perfecto. Entonces estoy atascado en este departamento desnudo.

-Pero tu campera está sana y salva, al igual que tus botas.

Sasuke suspiró, no podía estar enojado con ella. Después de todo solo había intentado ayudarlo. Pero de verdad quería estar enojado. - ¿Hay algún teléfono que pueda usar?

-En la cocina. – respondió rápidamente con eficiencia,

-¿Podrías alcanzármelo?

-No es inalámbrico. Siempre pierdo ese tipo de cosas. O los tiro en algún lugar o los rompo.

Sasuke suspiró y Sakura lo guió hasta la cocina. El teléfono era de aquellos a la antigua, en la que las teclas eran circulares y necesitabas de las dos manos. Pero al usar las dos manos, dejó libre la sábana alrededor de su cintura.

Alguien ahogó la respiración.

Sasuke levantó al vista, y encontró a la rubia delante de él, mirándolo con detenimiento _otra vez _como si fuese un mueble de decoración_._

-Sabes Sakura, tienes que conseguirte un hombre así con quien casarte. Alguien tan bien equipado que no le importe tener más de 3 o 4 hijos.

Sasuke abrió la boca en sorpresa.

Sakura rió. – Ino, lo estás avergonzando.

-Oh créeme, no hay nada por lo que estar avergonzado. Es más, deberías estar orgulloso. Confía en mí, muchas mujeres de tu edad _amarían_ tener un poco de _eso_. – dijo Ino señalando lo que tanto miraba.

Sasuke cerró la boca. Se había encontrado con las dos mujeres más lunáticas que alguna haya conocido.

Tomando el teléfono entre su hombro y ajustando las sábanas sobre su cintura, llamó. Mientras el teléfono sonaba, escuchó la conversación de las mujeres.

-¿Crees que si nos mudamos cerca de Anne Rice podrás encontrarte un vampiro?

-No lo se, pero me conformo con un zombi.

Las mujeres rieron. - Muy bien Sakura, como ya comprobé que este hombre no es peligroso, me voy a ir a trabajar.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos Ino. - Saludó Sakura dandole un beso en la mejilla.

-Adios hermana. – Saludó Ino cuando salió por la puerta.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja. ¿Eran hermanas? Sin duda la locura era hereditaria.

El teléfono sonó hasta que. – _Hey, te comunicaste con el más grande y grandioso NARUTO UZAMAKI, DATTEBAYO. Ahora no estoy, pero si vas a Ichiraku, me ves.Y si eres una fangirl, solo te daré el teléfono del teme-Sasuke, si me compras ramen._

'_Ese idiota, con razón me llaman las malditas fangirls_' pensó enojado Sasuke mientras cortaba y marcaba un número que no quería. Le atendió el contestador automático.

-Kakashi, atiende el teléfono. – dijo entre dientes. Al segundo, Kakashi respondió.

-¿mmm.....? ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó somnoliento.

-Necesito un favor.

-... ¿Qué?

-Necesito que vayas a mi departamento y busques un poco de dinero, mis llaves extras y mi celular.

-De acuerdo. ¿A dónde lo llevo?

-Espera un minuto. Sakura ¿Dónde demonios estoy? – llamó. Sasuke escuchó la risa ahogada de Kakashi, '_Maldito pervertido_' pensó. Sakura le respondió y Sasuke le pasó la dirección a Kakashi.

-Un día, tus hormonas van a matarte.

Sasuke no pensó en corregirle. La verdad era menos creíble.- También necesito que me traigas ropa.

Kakashi no aguanto la risa en ese momento.

-Maldición Kakashi, esto no es gracioso.

-De este lado se ve muy gracioso.

Y del lado de Sasuke con una sábana rosa alrededor de su cintura, no se veía gracioso.

-Bien, - dijo Kakashi reponiéndose – estaremos allí tan rápido como podamos.

-¿Estaremos?

-Si, Naruto y yo.

-... de acuerdo. –Sasuke cortó la conversación antes de escuchar de nuevo la risa de Kakashi.

Se volvió a Sakura quien estaba cantando mientras preparaba algo para comer. Desde su lugar podía ver sus deliciosos glúteos y sentía unos deseos impresionantes de levantarle ese vestido y apoyarla contra la mesada y meter _aquella_ parte tan famosa ese día, dentro de ella.

Se sacudió la cabeza. No era momento de pensar en eso. Pero el movimiento provocativo de sus caderas hizo que su miembro ardiera más y fantaseara con ese movimiento cuando lo montara. O moviéndose dentro y afuera de su calor hasta que los dos estén sudados y acabados.

Oh si, ella definitivamente era el tipo de mujer que podía fácilmente satisfacer a un hombre.

Sasuke volvió en sus sentidos cuando vio que Sakura avanzaba hacia él y le tocaba el cuello. -Sabes, este tatuaje es hermoso.

Sasuke sintió el calor de Sakura sobre su cuerpo y su aliento sobre su cuello. Sus dedos, todavía seguían acariciando el contorno de su tatuaje. Las tres comas invertidas.

Fue en ese momento que Sakura recorrió la mirada sobre su cuerpo que notó la increíble erección que sobresalía de su sabana.

-oh lo siento – murmuró ella roja de la vergüenza. – Suelo no pensar antes de actuar o hablar.

-Lo he notado. – respondió Sasuke esperando que ella desviara la mirada de su entrepierna.

No lo hizo.

-¿Sabes? De verdad eres un _gran _hombre. – y se alejó de él volviendo a la comida que había dejado preparando.

Sasuke volvió a sonrojarse. ¿Qué demonios tenía esta mujer que lo hacía convertirse en un budín de pan? Normalmente, no se sonrojaba.

-Entonces, Sanosuke, ¿Tienes hambre?

-Mi nombre es Sasuke.

-Sasuke...?

-Sasuke Uchiha.

-Gusto en conocerte Sasuke-kun. Yo soy Sakura Haruno. – le saludó ella sonriendo. Y Sasuke quedó embobado nuevamente por su sonrisa. – Sabes, todavía no me contaste que te pasó.

-Tengo un amigo idiota que solo sabe buscar problemas. – respondió Sasuke levantando los hombros, Sakura le creyó. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó acercándose.

-Cocinando. No has comido nada y eso no es sano. Mira, ¿Qué te parece? – le extendió una cuchara con miso sobre los labios. Sasuke lo tomó entre su boca mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella era bella y hermosa. La sonrisa encajaba a la perfección en su cara y aquellos ojos verdes le brillaban con sinceridad. Ella era totalmente irresistible y él quería probarla. Saborearla, devorarla - ¿Sabe bien? – preguntó ella casi sin aire. Los ojos negros de Sasuke la estaban comiendo viva.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Sakura abrió la boca ante la sinceridad. Sasuke aprovechó y acortó el espacio entre los dos y la besó. Tomó su cara entre sus manos e inclinó su cabeza para profundizar el beso. Escuchó a Sakura gemir en el beso y se apresuró a cortar el espacio entre sus cuerpos.

El aire alrededor de ellos cambió drásticamente, a uno completamente sexual.

Sakura nunca sintió algo así antes. Sasuke la atraía como abeja a la miel y sus brazos no tardaron en envolverse alrededor de su cuello. Cuando la sábana cayó de su cintura y sintió su erección presionando su estómago, cortó el beso, arqueando su espalda, gimiendo. Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron y atacaron su cuello, bajando hasta sus pechos. Sus manos acariciaban el contorno de su cuerpo para tomar su trasero entre sus manos. Le levantó el vestido y se lo sacó con impaciencia. La tomó entre sus brazos y la alzó hasta dejarla sentada sobre la mesa. Continuó acariciando sus piernas y la obligó a envolverlos sobre su cintura.

El cuerpo de Sakura ya estaba derritiéndose ante las caricias. Gimió cuando su boca volvió hasta la suya y sus labios tomaron posesión de los suyos en un beso arrebatador. Su lengua se movía apasionadamente dentro de su boca y mientras su cuerpo la empujaba hasta quedar acostada en la mesa, ella recorrió con sus manos la espalda ancha de Sasuke. Él gruñó cuando sintió sus uñas clavándole la espalda y su erección presionó con más fuerza sobre su estómago.

Su cuerpo ardía con deseo. Tomó su seno entre su boca, con su lengua contorneando su pezón, y con otra mano acariciaba la otra. Pellizcando con fuerza su pezón, logrando que gritara su nombre más fuerte.

Su cuerpo jamás había experimentado algo así. Sakura sentía una conexión más allá de lo normal. Su boca dejó uno de sus pezones para pasar al otro y la mano libre fue vagando por su panza, hasta llegar a sus piernas. Sakura levantó sus caderas intentando apurar lo que estaba por venir.

-_Ohh...­_- gimió cuando Sasuke incorporó dos dedos dentro de ella y comenzó a acariciar su centro. –_OHH._- gimió más fuerte cuando los dedos de Sasuke apresuraron el paso. Las caricias de su boca, de su mano sobre su seno y sus dedos pecaminosos tocándola íntimamente la hizo llegar más rápido a la cúspide del orgasmo. Estaba ahí cuando los dedos de Sasuke fueron reemplazados por su miembro. La besó completa y profundamente. Cerrando los ojos, respiró la esencia a sexo que los rodeaba. _Su esencia._

Sakura se arqueó en él, buscando aún más contacto entre su piel. Sasuke se sentó sobre sus rodillas, todavía unido a ella, atrayéndola.

-_oh, kami.._ – murmuró ella, mordiéndole el cuello, justo donde tenía su tatuaje. Sasuke maldijo y aumentó las estocadas.

Sakura gimió entre sus brazos, su cuerpo moviéndose con ansias a medida que se iba acercando más y más hacia el orgasmo. Los movimientos de Sasuke se hicieron más urgentes, más profundos, más rápidos y fuertes. Y cuando ella llegó, el orgasmo fue tan intenso que gritó su nombre.

Sakura se acostó en la cama atrayendo el cuerpo de Sasuke sobre el de ella. Su respiración era entrecortada, su corazón todavía latía con rapidez como si quisiese salir de su pecho y todo su cuerpo estaba bañado por el aroma masculino de Sasuke. Y aquello le gustaba. Había probado de primera mano el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Ya habían pasado los días en que tenía sexo esporádico, esos días eran su vida de estudiante, pero tener sexo con este hombre era necesario.

Y _demonios_ que no se arrepentía.

Por eso, cuando él tomó un pezón entre sus manos, Sakura abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

-No pensaste que ya había acabado contigo, ¿no? – Sasuke preguntó jugando con su oreja.

-Mmh, si – respondió ella saboreando la caricia.

Él rió por lo bajo. – Sakura Haruno, recién empecé.

-

-

-

Horas más tarde Sakura despertó cuando el timbre sonó por todo el departamento. Ella estaba envuelta en dos brazos posesivos que se estiraron al escuchar al igual que ella, el timbre. Sonrió al recordar todo lo que hicieron hacía horas. Estaba segura que habían intentado todas las posiciones del kama sutra. Miró por la ventana y notó que estaba atardeciendo.

-Creo que son tus amigos. – dijo Sakura cuando Sasuke enterró su rostro en su cara.

-Dejalos esperar.

-HEY TEME, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ABRE LA PUERTA.

-uh... – musitó Sakura.

-Lo voy a matar. – susurró Sasuke, incorporándose de la cama. Sakura sonrió y Sasuke se volvió a besarla en los labios y avanzar hasta la puerta. Tuvo mucho cuidado en cerrar bien la puerta para que Sakura se vistiese con calma y sin que nadie la mirara.

A penas abrió la puerta Naruto comenzó a reírse al ver el estado de su amigo. Estaba envuelto en una sábana rosa. Sasuke les cerró la puerta en la cara

-Oh vamos teme, ¿no quieres tu ropa? ¿Tus llaves?

-¿Tu dignidad? – agregó Kakashi y Naruto se rió más fuerte.

Sasuke abrió la puerta, tomó a Naruto por su ropa y lo arrastró adentro del departamento. – eres un idiota.

Kakashi entró a paso tranquilo. Por su expresión, Sasuke pudo imaginar que estaba evitando reírse delante de Sasuke. Tomó la bolsa de la mano de Kakashi y comenzó a sacar su ropa.

-No puedo esperar a contárselo a Kiba. – dijo Naruto.

Sasuke no le dijo nada y comenzó a ponerse los pantalones.

-¿Sasuke-kun? – los tres hombres miraron a quien estaba en la puerta. Sakura estaba envuelta en una bata fina y rosa y semi trasparente. Tanto Naruto como Kakashi, les fue imposible mantener la boca cerrada.

-¿Quién es _ella_? – preguntó Naruto mirando a Sakura como si quisiera comerla.

Sasuke le pegó en la cabeza. – Deja de mirarla. – Sakura avanzó hasta Sasuke y él le colocó una mano sobre su cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

Naruto miró de Sakura a Sasuke. –Entonces... estás diciendo que estuviste aquí... con ella ¿Todo el tiempo?

Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente. Y Naruto maldijo por lo bajo. Murmurando algo como 'maldito bastando... siempre las más lindas...'.

-Sakura, él es Kakashi y el idiota es Naruto. Ella es Sakura.

-Un momento, ¿Kakashi Hatake? ¿El novio de Anko?

-¿La conoces? - preguntó Kakashi.

-Ya me acuerdo quien eres. ¡Eres 'Adorable trasero'!

Los dos hombres miraron a Kakashi, quien se removió incómodo en su lugar. Naruto no tardó en comenzar a reírse. Hasta Sasuke tenía una sonrisa disimulada en los labios.

Kakashi tosio, y empujó a Naruto hasta la puerta. – Te esperamos en el auto.- dijo arrastrando a Naruto.

-Oh no, ¡yo quiero escuchar esto! – gritó Naruto.

Sakura sonrió por lo bajo al ver la cara de Naruto y se volvió a Sasuke cuando la puerta se cerró. Sasuke estaba poniéndose una remera.

-Entonces... – dijo Sakura. Sasuke se acercó y la besó en los labios. La envolvió en sus brazos y la acercó a su cuerpo mientras sus manos le acariciaban el cuerpo.

-¿Estás libre mañana?- preguntó Sasuke cuando se separó de ella.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó Sakura.

-¿Honestamente?

-Si.

-Quiero hacerte el amor todo el día en mi cama. – respondió Sasuke mientras acariciaba su trasero presionando su pelvis contra su erección. Sakura gimió cuando Sasuke le empezó a besar el cuello.

-Estoy libre esta noche. – Sakura sonrió con picardía cuando Sasuke gruñó sobre su cuello y le mordió la piel.

Se acercó a su cara y la volvió a besar con pasión. – Entonces te veo en unas horas. Te pasó a buscar.

Sakura sonrió abiertamente. – Bien y te contaré la historia de 'adorable trasero'.

-Si tenemos tiempo. – sonrió Sasuke besándola nuevamente. La arrinconó contra la pared y le separó las piernas presionando su miembro sobre su centro.

-Eres insaciable. – suspiró Sakura. Sasuke comenzó a desprenderle la bata.

La bocina del auto sonó desde la calle. Sakura suspiró. – Te están esperando.

-Déjalos esperar. – murmuró Sasuke entre su cuello, presionando donde más quería estar en ese momento. Sakura gimió.

La bocina volvió a sonar. Esta vez más molesto. Sasuke maldijo. Y Sakura le besó la nariz con cariño. – Mejor dejarlo para un par de horas, ¿De acuerdo?

-Solo va a ser peor dentro de unas horas. – avisó Sasuke con una sonrisa maligna, separándose de ella y avanzando hacia la puerta

-Oh, creo que puedo lidiar con eso. - le sonrió Sakura por última vez antes de verlo salir.

-

-

-

* * *

Lo acabo de terminar y bleh. Está mucho mejor que el anterior que escribí (creo) - _probablemente edite _**making my way**_ para que que quede mucho mejor._- por cierto, gracias por esos reviews. (:

**Deseo Abrasador **es un verdad una adaptación de un libro que estoy leyendo. Le cambié un par de cosas, otras son algo parecidas. Intenté darle un cierre y no si eso quedó bien. Ustedes me dirán sobre ello. (:

De cualquier manera, todavía no me olvidé de **Beautiful Lie**, tengo las primeras cuatro hojas hechas, sino me equivoco. Mi problema es mi falta de tiempo, porque supuestamente debería estar estudiando y no escribiendo **Deseo Abrasador**. Pero falta poco para que todo este tema del estudio acabe y tenga más tiempo libre. Espero que en el verano puedo hacer algo.

No saben lo cansada que estoy de estudiar. Da sus frutos, pero estoy agotada. ;____;

Muchas gracias a los reviewers, **no se que haría sin ustedes**. Problamente en estado de depresión porque pensaría que a nadie le gusta lo que escribo (8

Me voy a descansar los ojos, que este oneshot me tomó casi 8 horas. Justamente el horario de un trabajo normal.

Hasta la próxima semana. Creo que voy a subir otro oneshot que ya tengo semi-terminado.

-

-

-

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


End file.
